


Shades Of Blue

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Il giardino era incredibilmente vivo, per la stagione: erica, elleboro, gelsomino con le loro vesti tinte di viola, di bianco, di porpora; le camelie con la loro molle bellezza rossa. Dall’angolo più remoto gli ospiti potevano ammirare il mare e lo splendente smeraldo dell’Ile Verte.





	Shades Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;   
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Christmas Slice of life.  
> Riferimenti: Covered In Roses, stessa serie  
> Dediche: A Miky. A Abby. A Lilyy   
> Buon Nattale.  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audience   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Kevin Wlliamson, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, Jeffrey Lieber, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Shades Of Blue**  
   
 _My baby lives in shades of blue_  
 _Blue eyes and jazz and attitude_  
   
 _“Shades of cool” – Lana Del Rey_  
 

   
   
  
I raggi obliqui del sole invernale carezzavano i suoi capelli senza turbarne il profilo immutabile. Il naso insolente, le labbra dure che pure sembravano sempre sull’orlo di un bacio. O di uno sberleffo.  
  
Le mani forti, eleganti, posavano quiete, una sul tavolo, uno sul ginocchio piegato con indolenza.  
Il giardino era incredibilmente vivo, per la stagione: erica, elleboro, gelsomino con le loro vesti tinte di viola, di bianco, di porpora; le camelie con la loro molle bellezza rossa. Dall’angolo più remoto gli ospiti potevano ammirare il mare e lo splendente smeraldo dell’Ile Verte.  
Era la stessa dimora, semplice ma raffinata, dove Elijah e Tristan si erano rivisti la prima volta, dopo le vicende di Inadu e di New Orleans. Dopo l’amnesia, dopo la loro corsa contro il tempo e… contro la morte. La casa sul mare, in una cittadina della Costa Blu di Marsiglia chiamata La Ciotat, dove per la prima volta si erano detti “ti amo”. Già proprietà di un biondo vampiro di Mystic Falls, un amico di Tristan che li aveva ospitati all’epoca e che ora, dietro gentile insistenza del Conte, l’aveva venduta affinché il giovane ne facesse dono al proprio Sire.  
   
«Dicono che mi somigli.» disse Tristan avvicinandosi piano. Non aveva specificato né il soggetto né l’oggetto, ma Elijah capì al volo, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero. «Ah sì? » sorrise, le ciglia abbassate. «Non ci ho fatto caso.»  
«Oh sì, invece. Ha i capelli del colore dei miei, le guance un po’ piene… Gli occhi chiari.»  
Elijah, che restava seduto, sollevò su Tristan il proprio sguardo ardente. «Non saprei.» disse.  
«Non lo sai?» chiese Tristan piazzandosi proprio di fronte a lui. Indossava un completo color ghiaccio, apparentemente troppo leggero per la stagione. La camicia di un pallido azzurro, niente cravatta. La pelle bianca e intatta sembrava risplendere al sole e le tinte delicate dei vestiti si intonavano in modo incantevole all’incarnato pallido, agli occhi che rivaleggiavano con il cielo.  
«Ti piace?» chiese Tristan in un soffio.  
Elijah sollevò un sopracciglio di fronte a tanta insicurezza. «Chi?» domandò ostentando la massima indifferenza.  
«La casa.» aggiunse Tristan in fretta.  
«È… magica. Sembra sospesa in un’eterna Primavera.»  
Tristan accennò un sorriso, senza parlare.  
Con uno scatto Elijah lo afferrò ai fianchi, costringendolo tra le proprie gambe. «È la casa dove… è la nostra casa, giusto?» chiese il Sire.  
«È tua. È il mio regalo di Natale.»  
«Nostra. Non era nostra allora. Quel tuo amico te l’aveva prestata.»  
«Già.»  
«E indossavi la mia cravatta, quella blu. Ricordi?»  
«Come potrei dimenticare?» commentò Tristan con ironica enfasi.  
«Avevi recuperato il tuo vecchio Sire… direttamente dall’inferno. E c’era questa situazione così strana, così… nuova.»  
«Sì, la nostra nuova vita.» Tristan sospirò.  
«E così… - continuò Elijah – Qualcosa di vecchio, qualcosa di nuovo…»  
Gli occhi di Tristan brillarono, arricciò le labbra sull’orlo di una risata. «Non esageriamo. Quanto romanticismo… Non è che devi farti perdonare?» chiese con aria sorniona.  
Elijah inalberò una smorfietta beffarda. «Sempre. Ma insomma, quel tipo…»  
«Olivier…»  
«Olivier. È… uno qualsiasi. Come ti salta in mente che io possa confrontarlo con te? Tu sei… Sì, insomma, sei diverso da tutti. Sei come me. Siamo musica della stessa partitura, una vibrazione dello stesso colore. E io non ho mai provato nulla di simile. Sei mio. Sono tuo. Tutto il resto è fuori, ma noi siamo…»  
«Qualcosa di blu.» rispose Tristan scendendo con le labbra tra i capelli del Sire, cingendo il suo collo mentre li scompigliava.  
   
   
  


End file.
